Freeing Truth
by Queenpoet20
Summary: Her Rape haunted her more than her own friends murder and now finding who did it may be all that can save her.


**Freeing Truth**

by Queenofpoets20

**Disclaimer**

I wish I owned Veronica Mars but I don't the first poem is by Frost and the

Second is by me came to me at 3am. Tori Amos does really have a website called

RAINN http/ Rape is a crime that should never go unpunished

Veronica sat at her desk staring at the image of the lanterns trying with all her

might to remember who raped her. Logan come stumbling in bottle in hand, "Figures

you would pass me up to work on Duncan's case," He said collapsing into the chair.

Veronica was not amused by his obvious intoxication. She got up and walked over

to Logan as he started giving her grief about still loving Duncan

"I don't love Duncan that was over a long time ago," Veronica said defending

herself.

"Yeah and I never cheated on Lilly," Logan replied.

"I can't handle this tonight Logan. I'm going to call Trina to pick you up,"

Veronica said as she tried to dial Trina but Logan stopped her.

"What are you so afraid of. I'm not going to hurt you," Logan replied

"You already did," Veronica retorted.

"I apologized for being such an ass after Lilly's death," Logan complained.

"Its not that," Veronica yelled as she crossed the room.

Logan came up behind her grabbing her to turn her around, "Then what," he yelled?

"You sold the drug that some guy used to RAPE ME," She yelled back as she

collapsed onto the floor. It was the first time since the police station she had said it aloud

Logan shook his head realizing what Veronica just said and was suddenly sober. Logan

knelt down beside Veronica on the floor he couldn't believe what Veronica had just told him.

"When," he asked almost in a whisper?

"A year ago December at party. I was told you sold the GHB. For all I know

you raped me," she said trying to push away.

"No way Mars I'm a lot of things a rapist is not one of them. I don't use that stuff

to get girls," he replied pulling her back to him as her sobs grew. Gently he picked her up

and took her to his car making sure to lock up the office. They drove in silence to his

place where thankfully neither his sister or father was home. He again picked her up

and took her up to a spare bedroom.

"You'll stay here tonight," he said placing her under the covers and carefully

removing her shoes. "We'll figure everything else out in the morning," he said as he

moved to leave. Veronica reached out and grabbed him pulling him back to her

and so he took his place lying behind her with his arms wrapped protectively

around her keeping out the bogey man that still haunted her dreams.

The next morning Logan awoke finding he was still holding Veronica protectively

he smiled as he slipped out of her grip and downstairs to find his father making coffee.

"What happened,"he asked?

"She confessed a very deep and very painful secret to me. Dad someone actually

raped her last year and she tried to tell the police and no one believed her because she had

no memory of it because someone slipped her GHB before they did it," Logan

explained, "I'm the first person she told and I had to tell someone. How can she hold

something like that in for a whole year," Logan asked?

"I think that at times woman truly are the stronger of the species because they

literally can carry hold the world on their shoulders and they never complain until the

weight finally breaks them," Mr Echols explained.

"I wonder," Logan said as he took a tray of eggs, bacon, toast and coffee up

to the spare bedroom. He placed the tray on desk and pulled out a book of poetry

to read. He found one poem and started reading it aloud,

"**DESERT PLACES**  
Robert Frost

Snow falling and night falling fast, oh, fast  
In a field I looked into going past,  
And the ground almost covered smooth in snow,  
But a few weeds and stubble showing last.

The woods around it have it--it is theirs.  
All animals are smothered in their lairs.  
I am too absent-spirited to count;  
The loneliness includes me unawares.

And lonely as it is that loneliness  
Will be more lonely ere it be less--  
A blanker whiteness of benighted snow  
With no expression, nothing to express.

They cannot scare me with their empty spaces  
Between stars--on stars where no human race is.  
I have it in me so much nearer home  
To scare myself with my own desert places."

"I can so relate to that one," Veronica said as she woke up.

"I think everyone can at one time or another. You know your not alone anymore

Mars you told me what happened now we both have to find out who did it," Logan said

handing her a plate of food.

"It could be anyone," Veronica said as she tried eat.

"Can I have a shower," she asked?

"Sure I'll find you something of Trina's to wear," he said as she slipped into

the shower.

After thirty minutes Logan got worried and walked into the bathroom to see steam

so hot that it filled the whole bathroom making it difficult to see. Logan called for his

father as he rushed into the shower turning off the hot water and wrapping her in a

large towel that his father handed him. Slowly he took her back to the bedroom

and wrapped her in blankets and left with his father, "I'm going to call two

friends. We need to find out who did this so she can add a face to her silent

nightmares and start getting over it," Logan said.

"Go ahead I will stay with her," Mr. Echols said.

"There are a pair of Tina's sweats and fresh underwear. Did you know Tina

keeps underwear still in packages," Logan said trying to crack a joke. Mr Echols

nodded and Logan went to another calling Wevill, "Hey Wevill Mars needs you over

at my place. Doors unlocked," Echols said and hung up. Then he turned to call

Wallace, "Wallace I know you and Veronica are close she needs your help come

over to my place," he said hanging up again and ran back to Veronica's room

"She's still sleeping," Mr Echols said as Logan returned.

"Look dad one of the guys coming over looks like bad news but from what

I have seen in the past he has always had Veronica's back,"Logan explained.

"Well from the sound of it they are already hear. I will stay with her so don't

worry I am looking stuff up on rape survival on Tori Amos side RAINN," Mr.

Echols said, "I've worked with her in the past and she is really passionate about

the cause and her site is really useful," Mr. Echols said as Logan nodded and

went downstairs to his guest.

"Ok Ritchie Rich where Mars. We'll take care of her," Wevill said.

"She was rapped," Logan said knowing that would keep Wevill's mouth shut long

enough for him to tell the full story. Logan escorted Wevill and Wallace into the

living room and told them the story that Veronica told him, then he asked for

their help.

"I know some kids from my side who were at the party lifting things I will check

my sources," Wevill said as he started dialing on his phone.

"I check with the guys on the team to see if any of them saw anything and

don't worry I will just threaten them with him," he said pointing to Wevill and Veronica's

wrath and they will give up all they know, but do you really think she should be alone. I

mean her dads out of town chasing a lead on Kane," Wallace said.

"My dad already said she can stay here," Logan said.

"Ok I will go by her house and grab some of her things and pick up

Backup," Wallace said.

"The dog," Logan questioned?

"Don't worry I will drop him at my place telling my mom that Veronica went

out for the weekend town to chase a lead on another case. She loves that old dog

and so does my sister," Wallace said as he left to pick up things.

Logan ordered pizza and checked in on Veronica who was now in the sweats

and talking to his father. Logan listened as his father offered Veronica all his support and

showed her the RAINN website. He knocked on the door and placed a tray for Veronica

and smiled as he returned to Wevill as Wallace entered the house again.

"Here's her bag," Wallace said handing Logan Veronica's bag

"How is she," Wevill asked?

"My dad has her looking at Tori Amos's website RAINN she is coming around.

Last night she completely collapsed and little while ago she tired to burn herself with

water," Logan explained as Wevill took a call he got. Wevill shook his head when he

got off. "That was Calvin a good and trusted friend and trust me I have few of those.

He has video from that night and it shows a guy coming out with Mars underwear

in his back pocket," he said.

"Did he say who it was," Logan asked?

"Yeah but I wont believe it till I see it," Wevill said as he ran to the front

gate as Max pulled up on his bike and gave Wevill the tape. Wevill ran back in the

house and slipped the tape in the VCR. The time stamp said 3am and as Calvin we

see Duncan coming out of a bedroom with a pair of pink thongs in his back pocket.

Calvin takes the camera into the room and we see a naked Veronica.

"I'm going to find him and kill him myself," they heard Veronica say from

behind them.

"Kill who," Duncan said as he strolled into Logan's house as if he had never

left. Veronica ran over to him and stared choking him. IT took Logan and Wevill to get

her off him and Logan carried her back to the couch holding her and rocking her as

Wallace held Duncan

"WHY," Veronica cried?

"Why what," Duncan asked fighting against Wallace as Wevill joined and

they escorted him to a chair and showed him the film as Logan sheltered Veronica from

it holding her and rocking her closely.

"I was ashamed. And you were never going to remember not with

GHB," Duncan said.

"And that is ok. Duncan you know we could be related right," Veronica

said dropping yet another bomb.

"When did you find out," he asked trying to get away from the guys but Mr. Echols

had come and handcuffed Duncan's hand behind his back and to a chair with a pair of

pink fuzzy handcuffs.

"Trina's," Logan said cracking a small joke?

"Defiantly not mine," Mr. Echols replied joking

"I hate you so much. I thought I hated you after you abandoned me after Lilly's

death but this is so much worst," Veronica said as she spat in Duncan's face. "The worst

part is yet again you'll get away with something you did because the inept Police

Department didn't do their job and they never even documented the rape," Veronica said.

"We can punish him," Wevill said with a wicked smile.

"Monday is tomorrow. DO it," Veronica said as she took Logans hand and

walked away.

"Always did want to do this to a big shot," Wevill said with a laugh in his voice.

"Hey put Coward," on his chest and write, 'Tiny Package on the tape," Wallace

said as he helped take Duncan out to an awaiting Jeep.

"I like your style. Want to help," Wevill asked as they secured Duncan? Wallace

nodded and followed in his own ride.

Back in the Echols house Logan lie in bed holding Veronica protectively, "You

don't have to go to school in the morning," Logan said.

"No I can't die. I know who did it now I have to step back into the land of the

living. Your dad gave me the name of a counselor and I am going to start seeing her and

in time I'm going to tell my dad but that will all take time. But tomorrow I will have

my revenge. I'm sorry it was Duncan," Veronica said.

"Don't worry Veronica once I saw the tape I started hating him as much as

you. So tomorrow mind if I walk with you," Logan asked?

"It would be my honor," Veronica said as she hugged Logan tight and fell asleep.

At 2am Logan awoke and went to the desk to write a simple poem that was

buzzing in his head,

"She is an Amazon

No other warrior like her

Her shoulders bear the worlds weight

No man may enter her land

Yet one did and yet still she remained

Amazon thru and thru

Never once did her steps falter

Gods above here this warriors prayer

Lift up my Warrior Queen into the heavens

Cast her into the heaven's light

Let her rest from the strain of this world

And let her guide future Warrior to be"

The next morning Logan took Veronica to school and they walked hand in hand

showing the world what they were. They came to the flag pole in the center of the outdoor

commons and Veronica's eyes lit up as she saw Duncan Cane in a Little Bo Peep Dress

and duct taped to the flag pole with a Coward sign hanging around his neck and

"Little Package," written in bold black letters on his Duct Tape diaper.

"It's a start," Veronica said as she smiled and with Logan, Wevill and Wallace

at her side entered her school and what she hoped would be a new chapter in her life


End file.
